


it's nothing funny just to talk

by doc_pickles



Series: The Princess & The Doctor [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jo is a teacher, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, also theres lots of drinking, i am terrible at tagging things, jolex, non Canon, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: What happens when you text that random number graffitied on a bathroom stall in your favorite bar? Jo Wilson is about to find out.-In which Bar Princess and Doctor Evil Spawn meet via text.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Series: The Princess & The Doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824565
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me in a fever dream and i am not sorry that y'all have to deal with it.  
> 99% of this fic will be in "texting" format, so be prepared for that. i have most of it written out already and it's not gonna be suuuuuper long but i hope you guys still enjoy it.
> 
> Jo is regular  
>  _Alex is italics_

**Saturday 11:04 PM**

heeeeey is thiss doctor evil?

I gotta say ur phone sex namee needs sum weerk

u soud like a comic book village 

fuck

village

VILLAIN

_ Who the hell is this? And how did you get my number?  _

i’m just a girl at thee bar!!!! 

_ Joe’s Bar? _

noooooo

i’m at enerlad city bar

_ You didn’t answer my question.  _

u asked a quesitoon?

whata was it?

i’m goos at takifjg tests 

_ How’d you get my number? _

it qas in the bathrooom!!!

it said “for a good tiem txt dr evil spawne” 

so I did

I am ready to havee fun

_ You’re drunk, obviously, and I’m going to have to kill Cristina for putting my number up.  _

ooooooh is thatt ur girleifnd?

hirlefiend 

girlfriend**

_ Wow you’re really gone. And hell no, she’s my roommate. One of them.  _

ooooh how many do u hav

roomees not girlfriends 

_ Three. Two girls and a dude.  _

intereeesting...

well it’s tome for fireball shoots

steph is yeeling at me 4 txting too much

goodbey doctor eviel apawn!!

_ Oh lord. Tell Steph you need water. Or an IV.  _

I’ve got her. she’s throwing up on her shoes. thanks doctor. - steph

**Sunday 10:11 AM**

_ You know you’re pretty funny, Bar Girl.  _

jesus christ what fucking time is it?! 

_ 10 AM _

_ I’m assuming you have a massive hangover.  _

hold on I can’t hear you over the sound of me vomiting

_ TMI as the kids say these days.  _

what’re you a grandpa or something?? 

_ No I just don’t know how to use text lingo. Except WTF. I know that one very well.  _

quick question

who the fuck are you?

_ Dr. Evil Spawn. You found my name graffitied in the bathroom of Emerald City Bar.  _

holy shit

I thought I dreamed that... WHAT THE FUCK

_ Nope. I’m real.  _

holy shit i’m so sorry

my texts were so annoying

_ Who hurt you? I mean you were shitfaced, I’m assuming someone broke your heart into tiny pieces.  _

the opposite actually, I was at a bachelorette party

not mine, i’m so single it hurts

_ Ahhh that makes sense. So you got shitfaced in solidarity?  _

exactly you get it

you seem like you’d be the DD at a bachelorette party

_ Well seeing as I’m a dude I don’t do Bachelorette parties.  _

_ Well I did go to one, but that’s a different story. _

hmmm you seem like a very interesting man doctor evil spawn 

going to bachelorette parties, living with women who aren’t your girlfriend 

OMG ARE YOU DATING THE GUY YOU LIVE WITH?!

_ George? No absolutely not. And before you ask, my other girl roommate is gay.  _

so you’re single?

i’m only asking so when you murder me the police have as much information as possible

_ Haha very funny. I would be a terrible murderer.  _

you didn’t answer my question

_ Fine. Yes I’m single.  _

i’ll note that in the “serial killer file” i’m building 

gotta go, I have to do work :/

_ Have fun, don’t die.  _

**Sunday 8:38 PM**

_ Arizona is trying to set me up on a blind date.  _

who’s arizona?

_ My gay roommate. She wants me to meet this “bubbly blonde” she knows from her pilates class.  _

ahhhh. why don’t you go?

_ Bubbly blonde is not my type. Sounds like she’ll spend the whole date talking about how much she loves dogs or her knitting hobby.  _

_ Plus she does pilates, that tells me more than enough.  _

you’re making some good points. I don’t pity you. 

_ You better not. How was work? _

the longest day of my life

it was just paperwork, I don’t actually work on the weekends

_ What do you do? _

hmmmm that’s exactly what a serial killer would say

i’m an elementary school teacher

_ Oh so you sing and dance and paint pictures all day? _

what school did you go to?

were working on multiplication tables and basic photosynthesis tomorrow

_ Wow that sounds like a lot. _

it’s may, ive got three weeks of school left so I have to cram all the crap we didn’t cover into these last few weeks 

_ Ahhh that sounds more accurate. _

and what do you do? 

besides text strangers that you don’t know

_ I’m a pediatrician.  _

oh so you make kids cry and wipe snotty noses all day? two can play at that game

_ Well we both have to deal with snotty noses sooo... _

I GET IT!! Doctor Evil Spawn!! 

why evil spawn though? 

_ I wasn’t this nice when I started med school. My personality is an acquired taste.  _

ha! that’s a funny joke. 

so if you’re a fancy schmancy doctor why do you live with three other people?

_ I’m only a resident, not making the big bucks yet. Everyone else is a doctor too.  _

are they all pediatricians?

_ No. Arizona is too but Cristina is a cardiologist and George is a trauma specialist.  _

interesting!! I too live with my coworkers. it’s not fun. 

the table is always covered in craft supplies. 

_ Well I can never read the grocery list on the fridge. Stupid doctors script... _

oh that’s a classic. you’re pretty funny Dr. Evil Spawn

_ Thanks Bar Girl.  _

I gotta go. monday tomorrow and you know how fourth graders can be. night!! 

_ Night _ . 

**Monday 9:47 AM**

there’s not enough coffee in the world for monday mornings. 

**Monday 10:52 AM**

_ Sorry I was yelling at the interns. We have a decent coffee cart here. Keeps me alive. Are you texting in class? _

no it was recess

now they’re at spanish class

i’m not totally irresponsible 

_ Oh good to know the future of America is in good hands. Teacher Princess is “not totally irresponsible” _

teacher princess?

_ Well, Cinderella lost her shoe, you puked on yours. Same thing.  _

wooooooooow

that was so uncalled for...

_ I thought it was funny. Gotta go set a broken arm.  _

broken arm vs. adverbs... can we switch? have fun lol

**Monday 3:26 PM**

_ I don’t even think I know what an adverb is.  _

how did you become a doctor??

_ Don’t need to know adverbs to fix a couple broken bones and snuffy noses.  _

oh darn I should’ve gone to school for seven more years then

_ Haha. How were the adverbs? _

better than expected, grading papers while I wait for my roomies to be done

we carpool, saving the environment and shit

_ Okay Eco Warrior. _

you text like a 60 year old man

you’re not a 60 year old man are you?

_ No I’m a 28 year old man though _

28 a doctor and you’re single? your personality must be worse than you described 

_ I’m a busy man, I don’t have time to settle down. And I have no desire to.  _

yet you have time to text a complete stranger? 

hmmmm interesting...

_ Ouch, that one hurt Princess.  _

steph is making me socialize with the other teachers

if I don’t respond, they killed me or dragged me to an essential oil party

_ Hahahaha _

**Monday 5:18 PM**

_ Did you get roped into a pyramid scheme? _

nooo but therew as wine

I should sotp drunk texting you so often 

_ It makes your presence that much more entertaining. And bearable.  _

woah woah dude

i’m a gem 

_ I can tell. Elementary school teacher with a heart of gold.  _

awwww your too sweet tome

_ It’s a Monday. Who the hell gets drunk on a Monday? _

teachers

we deserve it

_ You’re a teacher and you’re single and still going to Bachelorette parties. You’re what, 23?  _

i’m 25 and i’m doing greta thanks you very nuch 

cnat believe that i’m supplying my perosnal info to a serial killer

_ What makes you so sure that I’m a mass murderer?  _

ur weird nickname and ur intimate knowledge of the himan body

_ Mmm yes well a good amount of women do find themselves screaming around me often. Or under me. On top of me... _

omg are you sending me dirty jokes

you’re crazy 

_ What can I say.  _

_ Gotta go, I’m on call tonight. Get to bed safe, Bar Princess.  _

mmmkay thanks Doc

**Wednesday 11:29 AM**

_ What do you think is worse: School lunch or hospital food? _

hospital food, no doubt

thursday is mac and cheese day here... I could bathe in that stuff

_ We have Spaghetti Wednesday but that’s the only good thing here.  _

mmm how depressing

the teachers do a pot luck once a month and that’s always good

the art teacher next door to me makes the BEST blueberry muffins. 

_ Lucky. All I get here is vending machine cookies. Anything interesting happening in the elementary world?  _

a first grader got lice last week so naturally we all have it now

I had to chop off six inches of my hair

_ Holy crap. Lice can be vicious, be thankful you didn’t have to shave your head.  _

it feels like I did, my hair hasn’t been above my shoulders since the backstreet boys were still touring

_ Wow. I’m glad to know you’re well cultured.  _

of course I am

gotta go, kids are back from music class

_ Don’t be too hard on them, they deserve a break every once in awhile.  _

**Thursday 3:06 PM**

**_Incoming Voice Call_ **

“Jenna you forgot your lunch pail. Have a good day!”

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi Mrs. Peters. I didn’t grade Henry’s test yet, I’ll have it tomorrow. Thanks bye!”

_ “Helloooo?” _

“Steph I gotta grab my things, I’ll be there in a seco- oh shit. Hello?”

_ “Bar Princess?” _

“Doctor Evil Spawn? I must’ve butt dialed you, I’m sorry.”

_ “It’s okay I... I don’t mind the interruption. Are you leaving work?” _

“Just about, we’re wrapping up the solar system and I have to bring home the diorama.”

_ “I was never good at the models, I prefer working with the real thing.” _

“Oh ho, a man that works with his hands. I can appreciate that.”

_ “You know now we’re officially talking and we still don’t know each other’s names.” _

“Well around here I’m Miss Wilson, but you can call me Jo.”

_ “Jo. Hmm I like chicks with dudes names. I’m Dr. Karev but you can call me Alex.” _

“Well nice to kinda meet you Alex. I’ll talk to you soon, I gotta get out of here.”

_ “Talk to you later.”  _

**Thursday 4:34 PM**

_ I wouldn’t mind if you were my teacher. _

how did I know you’d send me something along those lines

_ I’m predictable. I’m still calling you Bar Princess.  _

as you wish doctor evil spawn

_ I get to assist on a surgery today. Tonsillectomy.  _

like removing tonsils? that’s awesome

for you, not for the kid

_ Oh she’ll be fine, she gets ice cream and jello for a week.  _

okay yeah I might be jealous of her now

id love to be off work for a week  and have you waiting on me hand and foot

the ice cream is a nice bonus

_ You think that’s my job? _

well you said you aren’t making the big bucks yet so.... yeah 

_ Keep dreaming. I’ll talk to you later, gotta scrub in.  _

have fun!!!!


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo this might've gotten slightly out of hand. I wanted Jo and Alex to become more comfortable with each other as they texted more often and that resulted in this chapter being twice as long as the first one. Despite it's longer length, I really feel like their connection is more solid now and it gives way for the story to progress.  
> Also I brought Izzie back into this purely as a plot device. If you don't catch it, Izzie and Steph are Jo's roommates.   
> Enjoy this chapter! I think the third part will be the last part if everything goes how I want it to!

**Saturday 12:09 PM**

you know what might be worse than pyramid schemes?

bridal showers

this is horrendous 

_ Same woman you were drinking in solidarity to? _

obviously, I have like four friends 

_ I thought teachers were like outgoing and bubbly? _

oh hell no, socializing is not my cup of tea

one of the other bridesmaids just asked who i was texting so I told her jack the ripper

_ Oh you couldn’t even give me a good one _

i’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that 

_ My day off and the weekend finally coincide, which means I’m not leaving my couch all day.  _

I wish I were you this shower is gonna kill me 

teachers on the weekend are a fun sight to see

_ You’re not partaking this time? _

no i’m DD

it’s for the best, I did throw up on my shoes last weekend 

_ How crazy is a bridal shower that you need a DD? _

there’s a mimosa bar and they’re already playing never have I ever

the mother of the groom is starting something with the mother of the bride

I gotta deal with this 

**Saturday 3:11 PM**

I deserve bottle of wine for all of the shit I dealt with today

I never wanna be a maid of honor ever again

_ Maybe we should rename you Maid of Dishonor? _

wooooooow

I throw up on my shoes ONE TIME

_ How’d the battle of the mothers go? _

oh it was horrendous 

groom is from a rich family and bride grew up on a farm… you know how it goes 

_ Doesn’t sound fun. Glad you made it out.  _

barely

how’s your day off going

_ Amazing. I get to watch baseball and sit on the couch with a bag of chips and a beer. I’m living the dream.  _

I envy you

they’re making us go out again

_ Do you get to drink during this escapade? _

yes thank god

manhattan or moscow mule?

_ A whiskey drinker? You might be the perfect woman.  _

don’t try to butter me up, i’ve never even met you in person

_ We can change that.  _

**Saturday 6:14 PM**

_ Do you think birds have dreams? _

I thought I was supposed to get drunk

_ You were talking too long. And I’m not drunk.  _

I can’t think of another reason why you’d ask me about bird dreams

_ You’re a teacher. I was curios.  _

i’m not a bird specialist

personally I do not think that birds can dream

_ I’m telling them you said that.  _

the birds?

_ Yes. They deserve to know the truth.  _

have you just been sitting on the couch drinking beer all day?

did you even eat

_ Yeah I had pizza for lunch  _

what about dinner?

_ It’s not dinner time yet.  _

dude it’s 6

_ Oh shit really? _

_ Hahaha that explains it  _

psh and you said I was bad when I was drunk

you’re freaking Snow White 

_ Is this ebcause I asked about the birds  _

yes it is

I gotta go, Maggie says i’m not netting the quota for fun

_ Maggie sounds like a buzzkill _

she’s the assistant principal, i’m scared she’ll fire me if I don’t listen

jk… kinda 

**Saturday 12:32 AM**

**_Incoming Voice Call_ **

“Jo! Put the phone down! You should not be calling anyone right now!”

_ “Hello?” _

“Doctor Evil Spawn! I’m so glad you picked up.”

_ “Are you drunk now?” _

“Noooo….. maybe. I just wanted to say hi.”

_ “Hi princess.” _

“Your voice is nice. It’s a good voice, it’s sexy and I like it.”

_ “You’re kinda crazy, you know that?” _

“Josephine Wilson! Give me the phone!”

_ “Woah who full named you? They sound angry.” _

“That’s Maggie, she’s trying to get me to go home. I can’t go home Maggie, I’m talking to a hot doctor! And he has a sexy voice!”

_ “You’ve never even seen me, you don’t know if I’m hot.” _

“I’m judging off your sexy voice and what few characteristics I know about you. I’d be shocked if you weren’t hot.”

_ “You have too much faith in me.” _

“I have to go, Maggie is dragging me out of the bar. Byeeee hot doctor!”

_ “Goodnight princess, don’t throw up on your shoes this time.”  _

**Sunday 9:58 AM**

_ How’re your shoes looking? _

**Sunday 11:22 AM**

_ You’re still dead? I mean you did call me half past midnight… but I thought you’d be up by now. _

**Sunday 1:46 PM**

_ Are you embarrassed because of what you said on the phone? Frankly I found it endearing.  _

**Sunday 3:18 PM**

_ As a doctor, I’m advising you to drink more fluids and get food in your system. Maybe a banana. It’ll make you feel less shitty, trust me. _

**Sunday 6:17 PM**

_ Hope you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere.  _

**Monday 7:23 AM**

oh my god I am so sorry

I dropped my phone in Maggie’s car and I just got it back

wait you were worried about me weren’t you

_ Well you fell off the face of the earth… so yeah.  _

awwww well it’s nice to know that someone would notice if I was kidnapped and murdered 

_ Didn’t you say I was the one that would kidnap and murder you?  _

yes but i’m having a change of heart

_ Is it because of my sexy voice? _

I was kinda hoping I didn’t say that out loud

whoops

_ I told you I found it endearing.  _

flattery will get you everywhere

gotta go, class is lining up and they’re already screaming

_ I’ll pray for you.  _

**Monday 8:08 PM**

dude the thai place on 7th across from old navy?

amazing

i’m in heaven

_ Oh so we’ve reached the stage of giving each other food recommendations? _

obviously 

this is a serious relationship 

_ Chinese place across from Joe’s Bar has the best egg rolls. Perfect drunchies.  _

i’ve never been to joe’s 

I live right around the corner from there

_ So we’re neighbors then? I’m off of Fullerton.  _

I guess we are

that’s exciting, i bet i’ve seen you at the grocery store 

_ Bold of you to assume I make it to the grocery store.  _

honestly same

I usually guilt steph or izzie into it

_ You’re the chaotic good of the group aren’t you? _

obviously 

I keep things balanced 

what’re you doing?

_ On a break, almost done for the night. I have to round on post ops and then I’m done.  _

nice!!! did you get anything fun today?

_ Not really just surgeries I could do in my sleep.  _

typical monday’s

I have to go, we have a field trip tomorrow and i’m not emotionally prepared

_ Oof. Have fun, don’t die.  _

who the hell ends texts like that?

_ A doctor. Obviously. Night princess.  _

goodnight Snow White

**Tuesday 12:18 PM**

whoever decided to bring 42 fourth graders to the science discovery museum should be fired 

_ Isn’t that you? _

maybe

maybe not

_ It was totally you. How about a deal? _

deal with an internet stranger? 

fine but if I die i’m gonna be pissed

_ How about I drop off a bottle of wine on your porch on my way to work? I work the night shift again.  _

hmmmm I don’t think i’m supposed to give my address to strangers

but i’m pretty sure if you were going to kill me you would’ve done it by now

_ See you’re getting the hang of it.  _

okay i’ll give you my address

but if there’s a bomb we’re going to have words

_ If there’s a bomb you’ll be dead.  _

**Tuesday 4:54 PM**

red wine AND egg rolls?

if I didn’t know better i’d think you’re trying to woo me

_ I think I need to meet you before we can say that.  _

thank you!!! 

my roomies are teasing me about taking wine from a stranger

_ You’re welcome. And I’m not a stranger. I know your name and where you live.  _

aaaaand way to make things creepy

_ BTW your blonde roommate was checking out my ass.  _

hahahahaha that’s izzie for you

she has a boyfriend don’t worry 

_ I wasn’t too concerned about her, just thought you might want to beat her up or something.  _

intentionally trying to start a cat fight? classy

she says you’re “super dreamy” so that’s a plus

_ Glad to know I passed the checkpoint. Does this mean I get to meet you now? _

maybe maybe not

we have learned one good thing though

_ And what’s that? _

even if you are a serial killer, you have a good taste in wine and your attractive

i’ll die happy

**Tuesday 7:32 AM**

_ If I never work another overnight again it’ll be too soon.  _

yeah you’ve been working a lot of those 

wtf is up with that

_ I lost a bet with Arizona.  _

oof that doesn’t sound fun

at least I have nice stable working hours

summers off

i’m living the dream

_ Why do you do that? _

do what?

_ Send forty texts. There’s a button to put in a period and start a new sentence. In the same text.  _

you really do text like a 60 year old

_ I’m sophisticated, obviously.  _

I know we’ve never met but I need a favor

_ Oof. After I dropped off wine for you? _

the favor includes free food and alcohol

_ I’m listening…  _

that wedding i’m in is next weekend

and I don’t have a date :-)

_ I wish I could, I’m going out of town.  _

booooo

it’s okay, after i’m done being a brides bitch my weekend will open up

i’ll also be done with school for year

_ So I can take you out on a proper date? Instead of texting you all day?  _

you do realize that you’re texting a girl who found your number at 11 pm while shit faced in a bar right

_ That’s always how I pictured meeting the woman of my dreams.  _

oh shut up

I suppose i’ll go on a date with you, man I know nothing about 

_ I’m Alex, I’m 27 and I don’t think pineapple belongs on pizza _

deal breaker sorry

pineapple + pizza = deliciousness 

_ Well at least you know more about me.  _

that I do

jo, 25, who’s favorite color is purple and eats cinnamon toast for breakfast everyday, has to go educate the tiny humans

talk to you later old man

_ Oh come on you’re two years younger! _

**Tuesday 1:26 PM**

have you ever had to hot glue rhinestones to candle votives 

because I am

and I hate it

_ WTF is a votive? _

those tiny little glass things you put a candle into

_ Oh. Why are you bedazzling them?  _

wedding prep

today is a half day so bridezilla has us crafting for her 

_ Are all of you brides bitches teachers? _

yes

it’s hell

you try to talk about your class and all you hear about is peonies and roses and baby’s breath

_ I’m glad I’m a dude then.  _

ha! you better be 

oh my god, she’s gone psycho

if I don’t text she took my phone

_ Don’t die, I’m looking forward to our date.  _

**Tuesday 7:17 PM**

_ RIP Jo, Avid Cinnamon Toast Eater  _

_ Killed by Her Insane Bride Friend  _

I made it out!!!!

barely

_ Nice, I’ve heard a rabid bridezilla is hard to escape.  _

it was the worst 

but she let me go when I told her I had to finish putting in grades for the year

(I finished last night)

_ I for one am proud of you. That’s badass.  _

lol i’ll keep that in mind 

thursday is our last day before freedom

I think I might get shit faced as soon as I leave work

_ I support it wholeheartedly.  _

good because you’ll probably get more bar princess texts

_ Or if I’m lucky a phone call where you call me sexy again.  _

hey hey I didn’t call you sexy

I called your voice sexy

there’s a difference 

_ Oh sorry, I don’t know how I overlooked that.  _

mhm sure 

tomorrow is crazy hair day 

_ Does this mean I get to see a picture of you? Because I’m definitely interested in seeing what you do with this spirit day thing.  _

i’ll save it for when we meet

I’m determined not to see you until our date

_ Suit yourself. Gotta go remove stitches.  _

oooohh how exhilarating!! 

**Wednesday 9:42 AM**

_ How goes the crazy hair? _

oh just dandy 

half my hair is pink 

_ You seem like the type to be able to pull of pink hair. Plus it’s pretty rad.  _

you’re too kind 

I bribed the kids with cookies and a movie 

i’m totally winning today

_ I just took out an appendix, I think I win.  _

just saying I don’t think that our jobs are comparable 

but taking out an appendix sounds cool

_ Not as cool as cookies though.  _

I have a bunch left over

should I drop them on your doorstep? 

_ Only if you want to. I wouldn’t say no to a good cookie. I’m here till 5.  _

i’ll stop by after work!! 

we have another half day

_ Sweet. I’m glad you’re the one that found my number.  _

**Wednesday 12:56 PM**

_ Dude. George says you look like an adorable preschooler.  _

I FORGOT I HAD MY HAIR LIKE THIS

he was very understanding 

_ Rave reviews on your “kindness and beautiful eyes”  _

oh my god 

I have to die now 

_ He might’ve mentioned your ass too. I’m painting a beautiful mental picture.  _

oh lord

brb gotta wash out this stupid hair dye 

maybe bang my head against the shower wall

_ Oooh tell me more. I love a dirty shower fantasy.  _

oh booo

you’re not even trying anymore 

**Wednesday 5:55 PM**

remember the titans is on tv

and it’s really good 

in case you didn’t know 

_ That movie is 20 years old, of course I know it’s good.  _

well clearly I didn’t 

i didn’t have cable growing up 

_ Oh neither did I, I just stole it from the neighbors.  _

that’s pretty bad ass for a kid 

_ Had to keep my siblings entertained. You know how it is.  _

nope i’m an only child

_ That sounds like a dream. I have two younger siblings and they’re both a pain in the ass.  _

if you knew the half of it you’d be begging to trade places with me 

_ I’m looking forward to hearing all of it.  _

**Thursday 11:53 AM**

FREEDOM!!!!!!

I AM FREE!!!!

HALLELUJAH!!!!!

_ I’m assuming school is out? _

Y E S

$20 says I can sneak out of here without bridezilla roping me into a stupid arts and crafts project 

_ I hope so, I’m enjoying talking to you today.  _

aren’t you at work??

_ Nope. Today is my day off.  _

and you’re not watching baseball and drinking beer?

_ It’s not even noon yet.  _

time is an illusion

it’s shots o clock somewhere or whatever they say

_ I’m now learning that the only cultural education you have is the Backstreet Boys. I think our second date will have to be a movie marathon.  _

already planning our second date?

ambitious 

I like it

_ My conversation is fairly limited if I can’t drop a pop culture reference or two during the day.  _

I can see your points and i’m willing to sit myself down and watch the classics

okay gotta sneak past bridezilla… wish me luck

_ Good luck  _

**Thursday 4:35 PM**

_ Pork shoulder, corn, and potatoes all on the grill.  _

i’m jealous

I can’t cook to save my life 

thank god we’re going out tonight

_ To celebrate finally breaking free for the summer? _

exactly!! steph and izzie decided we needed to go to a club after dinner

i’ve never been to one before 

_ Overpriced drinks and random guys grinding up on you all night. Not the best experience.  _

oh so random guys grind on you when you go out?

_ Shut up.  _

hahahaha 

_ I’ve never even been to a club before. Not my scene. I just live with women so I know these things.  _

well i’ll update you on the happenings

let you know if I have to pay $20 for a drink

who’s grinding on my ass

you know normal everyday things

_ Woah woah woah.  _

what??

are you jealous??

_ I’m just saying if you’re gonna be shaking your ass, you might as well get random guys to buy you overpriced drinks.  _

you’re making some very good points 

_ Of course I am. By the way, George wants me to tell you that you have a very shakeable ass so you should be taking in free drinks.  _

great I have to go die again 

brb gonna drOWN MYSELF IN THE SHOWER 

**Thursday 10:38 PM**

good news

i’ve secured three free drinks and a round of shots for all six of us

this ass is making money baby

_ I’ve created a monster. Who else is there? _

steph, izzie, april, maggie, and levi

_ You brought the whole staff out didn’t you? _

yes and I’m quite skilled at getting them drunk

_ You’re three drinks in and still texting correctly? _

I think I danced it all off

need more fireball

_ And that’s another thing. Who willingly shoots Fireball? _

me bitch

_ Ohh I love it when you call me names.  _

mmm i’m sure you do

okay i’m gonna go get more drinks

wish me luck

_ Good luck, I’m sure your ass will take in more than enough.  _

**Thursday 11:57 PM**

**_Incoming Voice Call_ **

_ “Helloo?” _

“Hi, it’s me.”

_ “I can afford caller ID, I knew it was you.” _

“Were you sleeping?”

_ “No, I was about to head upstairs but I’m not tired.” _

“Oh good. I just got home.”

_ “You sound tired. Did you have fun?” _

“It was nice, Steph went home with some guy she met and Izzie went to her boyfriends so I’m home alone.”

_ “So you decided to call me?” _

“I missed your voice, I told you that you have a nice voice.”

_ “You said that I have a sexy voice.” _

“Oh shut up. I wanted to call before I went to sleep.”

_ “You’ve grown fond of me haven't you?” _

“If you’re gonna say it like a weirdo then yes… I have grown fond of you, Snow White.”

_ “I guess I can say the same about you Bar Princess. Are you yawning over there?” _

“Just a little bit, but I like talking to you.”

_ “It’s midnight, I wouldn’t blame you for falling asleep.” _

“I don’t wanna fall asleep, I wanna keep talking to you.”

_ “How about I tell you the story of the time I was bridesman and I had to go to a bachelorette party?” _

“Okay I’m listening…”

**Friday 10:15 AM**

I feel like a teenager 

who the hell falls asleep on the phone

i’m in a bad rom com aren't I 

_ Your snoring is really cute.  _

oh christ

well at least I didn’t take body shots off a male stripper

_ I was really hoping you’d be asleep before I got to that part.  _

oh nooo I remember that very clearly 

i’ll be filing that away for blackmail

_ Rude. I guess I’ll save your snoring in that file too.  _

touché, I like the way you play the game

_ I’m an experienced player. Gotta go scrub in on a fundoplication.  _

have fun!!!

**Friday 2:41 PM**

I got bored and googled a fundoplication

that’s some crazy stuff, you’re kind of a badass

_ Easy peasy, all in a day's work.  _

nooo that’s amazing stuff!! 

i’m in my classroom scraping gum and glitter off of the desks

_ Well you’re the reason people become doctors so I'd say you’re pretty important too.  _

awww you’re still trying to impress me

it’s a good look on you

_ I’m trying to be a gentleman. Maybe I’ll bring up your puke shoes just to be an asshole.  _

you know what even the mention of that can’t bring down my good mood

do you think I could get in trouble for drinking wine in my classroom?

_ Well there’s no kids around so… no. But I like the rebellious attitude you have towards the situation.  _

if i’m gonna sit in a classroom with no AC and scrape boogers off desks all day then I deserve some damn wine

_ You’re right and you should say it.  _

I DESERVE MY WINE I EARNED IT

oh shit maggie is outside i’m so fired

_ Hey you got her free shots last night, she should be thankful.  _

you know what you’re right

oh shit it’s bridezilla

_ Run. _

whew

forgot we have our final dress fitting tomorrow

i’m not dead yet

_ Oh good. I kinda don’t want the first time I see you to be your funeral.  _

hahaha very funny

gotta go, we have to do this stupid year end meeting

I hate it here

_ Have fun, and remember don’t stab yourself with a pen! _

**Saturday 8:13 AM**

WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING

I wanna die 

bridezilla is making us jog

and she took away my donuts

**Saturday 9:53 AM**

_ Jesus Christ. You need new friends.  _

honestly she’s not that bad when she’s not stressing over this wedding 

she’s crying because she has a pimple

_ Oof that’s a tough run. Unfortunately, I have to spend the day out on a boat.  _

boohoo I don’t not feel bad for you

unless like… you have some childhood trauma from a boat

_ Nope. I get to relax and drink beer all day long.  _

yeah well then screw you

I have to try my stupid dress on and go to a stupid lunch and I CAN’T EVEN HAVE DONUTS

_ Aren’t you at home? _

yes, steph invited everyone here since we have the space

why?

_ Check your porch.  _

YOU BROUGHT ME DONUTS?! 

you’re my favorite

thank you thank you thank you 

_ You’re welcome, I’m happy to be of service.  _

ohhhh I might just kiss you when we finally meet 

_ I wouldn’t say no to that.  _

okay I gotta go hide in the closet and eat my donuts 

thank you for thinking of me!!

_ It’s all I ever do.  _

**Saturday 2:16 PM**

_ How goes the dress trying on? _

it was good!! mine fits and we have a beautiful bride on our hands 

_ Good. I’m glad your day is getting better. I think I’m getting a sunburn.  _

you better not

that shit is dangerous 

go find sunscreen 

_ Now you’re concerned about me huh? _

always

did you put the sunscreen on

_ Yes because I knew you’d spontaneously implode if I didn’t.  _

good 

I didn’t want to you to burst into flames sitting in the sun

_ As a doctor, I can tell you that most likely would not be what happened. _

now we have to sit through a boring ass lunch

it’s what the mother of the groom insists on

_ Is she paying for it though? _ _   
_ …. yes

_ Well then stop complaining. _

okay okay fine

hey quick question

which fork do i stab myself with

_ Go order a steak and drink an expensive glass of wine. _

**Saturday 10:39 PM**

**Incoming Voice Call**

“Well well well, how the tables have turned.”   
_ “Bar Priiiiiincessss.” _ _   
_ “Oh my god. This is so going in the blackmail file.”

_ “No don’t do that. If Jo finds out I was singing to another girl she’ll be mad.” _ _   
_ “And why don’t you want Jo to be mad at you?”   
_ “Because I want to kiss her. And hug her. And see her face.” _

“Well do I have a surprise for you.”   
_ “Oh I love surprises!” _

“Jo and Bar Princess are the same person. I’m Jo.”   
_ “Holy crap! NO way!” _

“Yes way, isn’t that crazy?”

_ “Can you tell Jo that she’s the nicest person I’ve ever met.” _ _   
_ “I will relay the message. Jo is going to bed now though. Goodnight Alex.”   
__ “Good night Bar Princess, I miss you!”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guuuuuys!! First thanks so much for all the love!! I had serious writers block but finally FINALLY powered through it and finished up this chapter. I am so excited for the FINAL chapter!! I’m hoping to get it up in the next couple days but I’m super indecisive on how I want it to end (I’ve written three endings so far WHOOPS) Anyways thanks for the comments and the love!! Without further ado: Part Three!!

**Sunday 10:28 AM**

oh man

you’re pretty funny

_ Shhh you’re talking too loud.  _

i’m texting you

_ Well stop it. You’re being too loud.  _

okaaaaay i’ll leave you alone

_ Wait come back… I miss you.  _

ahhh the truth comes out 

you do like me

_ Of course I do, I wouldn’t be texting you if I didn’t.  _

well that’s good to know 

i’m assuming your head is pounding?

_ Very much so. I'm about to chug a gallon of orange juice and pray I don’t die.  _

can you sing while you do it?

_ I don’t sing.  _

but you serenaded me last night 

it was an amazing song called “bar princess” 

_ Oh shit. Really? _

yes and then you told me that you couldn’t sing to me because jo would be mad

_ In my defense it was my buddies bachelor party.  _

that excuse didn’t stop you from calling me bar princess

I think i’m gonna name you… doctor rockstar 

_ Somehow that’s actually worse than Doctor Evil Spawn _

it'll grow on you 

hey go check your porch

_ You didn’t.  _

oh but I did

_ Breakfast and coffee? You’re the best. Thank you.  _

it’s my thank you for the donuts yesterday

and for keeping me sane almost everyday

_ It’s nothing, I enjoy our friendship just as much as you do.  _

**Sunday 3:33 PM**

_ What’s with all these sirens in the area? You think someone died? _

oh…. that might’ve been me…

_ WHAT?! _

_ Are you okay? _

_ Jo??? _

**Sunday 3:45 PM**

**Incoming Voice Call**

**“Hey it’s Jo! I can’t come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I’ll call ya back!”**

**Sunday 3:47 PM**

i’m fine gimme a second

_ You’re freaking me out.  _

**Sunday 4:17 PM**

**_Incoming Voice Call_ **

_ “Jo?” _

“I’m fine, I‘m fine.”

_ “What the hell happened?” _

“I tried to make lunch and I set something on fire. It’s fine, I just couldn’t contain it.”

_ “You want me to come help out? I can be there in five minutes.” _

“Alex, I’m fine. And I told you, I don’t wanna see you until our date.”

_ “Oh screw all that. Are you sure you’re okay?” _

“Yes! Now stop worrying about me, I’m perfectly fine.”

_ “Okay I’ll take your word for it, Bar Princess.” _

“Good. Now stop freaking out, I can hear you hyperventilating over there.”

_ “I told you, I don’t want our first meeting to be at your funeral. I’m protecting myself obviously.” _

“Right okay. Well I have to go and talk Steph down from killing me. I’ll talk to you soon. And Alex?”

_ “Yes Jo?” _

“Thanks… just for caring about me. I’ve never had anyone who would be that concerned about me setting the fire alarm off. It means a lot. More than you know.”

_ “Well I like you, a lot. And you mean a lot to me. More than you know. Hey, when are you free next week?” _

“I get back on Sunday night so anytime after that.”

_ “I’m off Wednesday, does that work for you?” _

“Absolutely. It’s a date?”

_ “It is definitely a date. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.” _

“Bye!”

**Monday 9:36 AM**

so steph killed me 

almost

**Monday 10:06 AM**

_ You’re texting me so I’m assuming that’s a good sign.  _

yeah I started crying and she let me off the hook

_ You started crying?? _

well fake crying but yeah

it did the job

_ You’re full of surprises aren’t you? _

only always

I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised when we meet

_ I hope so. Gotta go yell at interns, catch ya on the flip side.  _

the 90s called they want their catchphrase back

**Monday 4:21 PM**

pretty sure our AC is broken

i’m sweating like a pig

_ Oof, not fun. Did you call it in? _

yup but they can’t get out till next weekend

i’m in shorts and a tank top I don’t think I can strip more without izzie yelling at me

_ I wouldn’t complain if you wanted to come and strip for me.  _

that was very forward doctor rockstar

at least take me out to dinner first

_ I’m trying to. Surgeons are busy people.  _

it’s okay it’ll be well worth the wait 

and i’m holding you to what you said

_ I say a lot of things to you, you’ll have to be more specific.  _

when you said you’d kiss me as soon as we met

i’ll be waiting for that

_ I’ll make sure to put chapstick on in the car then.  _

you should do stand up comedy 

_ Once you get to know me you’ll understand how terrible of an idea that is.  _

oh shoot

bridezilla just stormed in crying

OH MY GOD SHE GOT A FAKE TAN SHE LOOKS LIKE AN ORANGE 

have to run damage control we’ll talk later 

_ Lemon juice and a loofah. At least that’s what Meredith is telling me. Good luck.  _

**Tuesday 10:28 AM**

can you kiss meredith for me

she saved my ass yesterday 

_ That would be kind of awkward seeing as she’s married. But I’ll pass on your thanks.  _

there were so many tears 

it was horrendous

izzie and I stayed up until 2 am washing that stuff off

_ Jesus Christ. I’m sure you’ll be relieved once this wedding is over and done with.  _

four more days!!

i’m excited of course but like… I want this done with

I can’t take much more bridezilla madness

_ Neither can I.  _

you’re not even dealing with it!!

_ Yeah but I have to hear you dealing with it and it just doesn’t sound fun. I pity you.  _

you’re so sweet

Doctor Feel Good

_ That sounds borderline inappropriate.  _

it was 100% inappropriate 

see i’ve flipped the tables 

now i’m trying to seduce you

_ I applaud your efforts. Giving me a sexy nickname definitely helped your chances. _

really??

_ You asked me to kiss you as soon as we met, I assumed that you would also be putting out on the first date. _

W O W

you’re not wrong

BUT WOW

_ Knew it. I’d love to continue talking about what you’re going to do to me after our first date, but I have a high volume trauma coming in. Probably won’t be around for a few hours. _

good luck, keep your wits about you

don’t be a hero, we still have a standing date

_ Wouldn’t miss it for the world. _

**Tuesday 11:38 PM**

**Incoming Voice Call**

“Alex?”

_ “Hey. I hope I didn’t wake you up.” _   
“No… No, I wasn’t sleeping, I was watching a movie. Are you okay?”   
_ “Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” _   
“You don’t sound fine.”   
_ “It’s just been a long day… a lot happened.” _ _  
_ “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
_ “No I… there was a pileup, on the freeway. It was really bad. And there… there was a van full of kids. It’s just been a long day.” _ _  
_ “I’m sorry, I can’t imagine how hard it is going through that. What can I do to help?”   
_ “Can you… can you just talk to me?” _ _  
_ “Of course I can. Oh! I’ll tell you Izzie’s muffin story! That’s a good one.”

_ “Okay yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” _ _  
_ “So Izzie and her boyfriend had gone through a BAD breakup, I mean monumental. She was so upset and she just started baking…”

**Wednesday 9:59 AM**

**Incoming Voice Call**

“Jesus Christ what time is it?”   
_ “It’s 10 AM.” _   
“Alex! I didn’t check the caller ID. Are you okay?”   
_ “I’m fine. I’m fine… I’m sorry I woke you up.” _ _  
_ “No! It’s okay, you know I love to hear your voice.”   
_ “Well that’s a relief, I was worried you were gonna drop me because I keep waking you up.” _ _  
_ “You only woke me up once!”   
_ “Listen Bar Princess, you may think you’re a good liar but you aren’t. I know I woke you up last night when I called.” _ _  
_ “No I-”

_ “No buts. Thank you for that, I really appreciated it. It’s… it’s hard being in my line of work somedays.” _   
“Well, you’ll always have me to lean on.”   
_ “I just need you to know…” _ _  
_ “Know what? Oh my god you’re not married are you?”   
_ “What? No! Jo… just listen. Can you do that?” _ _  
_ “Yes, I can.”   
_ “Somedays this job drags me down. It wears me down to my core and it doesn’t make it easier when I’ve got babies and kids on the table. It’s hard and I hate to admit it but I fall apart. I fall apart and I’m messy and I get all dark and twisty sometimes.” _ _  
_ “Dark and twisty?”   
_ “Meredith says that. But it’s true. I get dark and twisty sometimes and you… last night you pulled me out of that dark and twisty place and I just…” _ _  
_ “Just what? You can tell me, Alex.”   
_ “I don’t want to rely on you if pulling me out of the dark and twisty place is too much for you to handle. I want… I know I sound crazy and you’re probably freaking out-” _

“I’m not freaking out.”   
_ “But I want this. You and me and I don’t want to get comfortable if you’re not in. Because I’m in, I’m in Jo. It’s ridiculous and I don’t even know what you look like but I’m in.” _

“I’m in. I’m so in, I’m all in and if that makes us crazy then… Then I wanna be crazy with you.”

_ “Kissing you sounds really good right now.” _ _  
_ “Listen, just because I said I’m in this for the long haul doesn’t mean you get to see me before our first date. If anything, this makes things more romantic.”   
_ “Okay okay, I’ll listen to you. You better be prepared because this first kiss, it’s gonna be the most epic kiss you’ll ever get.” _ _  
_ “I’m waiting in eager anticipation, Doctor Feelgood.”

_ “It’s feels wrong to like it when you call me that.” _

“You’re a real charmer. I would love to keep up the sexy talk, but Bridezilla is here and I’m pretty sure she’s going to rip my head off. Talk later?”

_ “Don’t we always. Thanks… for hearing me out. And being there. And being you. I can’t wait to kiss you.” _

“I can’t wait to kiss you eit-“

“JO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU DOWN THE STAIRS.”

_ “Have fun, call me if you need an alibi.” _

**Wednesday 1:18 PM**

had to hide in the bathroom 

the living room is covered in glitter 

_ Aren’t you used to that? Being a teacher and all? _

ohhhhhh no 

i have banned the use of glitter in my house and classroom

i’m not a monster

_ Oh glad to know you have your wits about you.  _

of course i do

my only slipup ever has been the time i drunk texted that phone number that was graffitied in a bar bathroom

oh wait

_ Hahaha very funny. By the way, I thanked Cristina profusely and even bought her a coffee. _

what are we thanking cristina for?   
_ For putting my phone number up in the bathroom. I might need you to go and scratch it out though. I don’t need any other drunk teachers at bachelorette parties texting me, I’ve met my quota.  _

well that was oddly touching

you’re a big softy aren’t you doctor evil spawn

_ I’m a pediatric surgeon, I think that tells you everything you need to know. _

you’re making some very good points here

oh shit she found me

i’ll be back (hopefully)

_ I have a bone to pick with bridezilla. She keeps taking my texting buddy away. _

**Wednesday 6:06 PM**

good god i’m gonna die before we get to this wedding

i just had to pack chocolate almonds into tiny little bags and tie them with bows

WHO HAS CHOCOLATE ALMONDS ANYMORE IT’S NOT 1985

_ You seem to have a lot of strong feelings about almonds. _

i can't feel my fingers

_ If you can’t feel your fingers how are you texting me? _ _  
_ i’m making siri do it for me while i lay on the floor drinking wine

_ I’m so proud of you. I’m on NICU overnight duty, so I have to stay awake and I’m bored.  _

shouldn’t you be like… taking care of the babies?   
_ Oh these kids are fighters. I just gotta make sure they don’t rip off their tubes. _

well it seems like you have an easy night

_ Until I die of boredom or hunger. Whichever one happens first. _

i’m pretty sure you’re the doctor here so you know that won’t happen

_ Wow, you really pulled the doctor card on me huh? _ _  
_ of course i did, it’s like you don’t even know me

_ You’re right I should’ve expected that. Gotta do rounds, I’ll text you in a bit. _

**Wednesday 8:28 PM**

_ I’m pretty sure it was my turn to bring you food, not the other way around. _

i sent the egg rolls and chow mein! 

apparently you’re a regular because the guy at the restaurant suggested everything else and offered to deliver it to you

_ Thank you, you did kind of save my night. This chicken chow mein is amazing. _

it’s my favorite

just like you :)   
_ Now who’s the softy? _ _  
_ i’m a fourth grade teacher, i think that tells you everything you need to know

_ Touche. Okay now I really have to go be a doctor. Thank you again for dinner, one more week until we get to see each other. _

the happy dance i just did was embarrassing, that’s how excited i am

**Thursday 10:28 AM**

if I never have to participate in another wedding it’ll be too soon

i’m so exhausted I wish I was in a room filled with fourth graders instead of here

_ Don’t you wanna get married someday? _

if I ever get married i’m going to the courthouse and getting pizza after

that’s my dream wedding

_ At least you don’t wanna spend 10k on a couple hours of celebrating. Pizza is as good a celebration as any in my book.  _

exactly you get it 

pizza and beer trumps uncomfy dress and socializing with people any day

_ What’s bridezilla got you doing today? _

making table numbers and centerpieces today

then we drive up tomorrow night

then I get shit faced at the open bar

_ At least you know what your agenda is.  _

that’s always my wedding agenda 

hopefully I won’t puke on my shoes this time

_ That would be a funny wedding story though, good for small talk.  _

you’re right maybe I should peueowownspdjd

_ Did you have a stroke?  _

_ Jo??? _

Jo’s phone has been confiscated so she can focus all of her attention on helping with wedding preparations. She’ll get it back later today. Sincerely, Bridezilla 

**Thursday 4:17 PM**

**_Incoming Phone Call_ **

“I have to call my mom, I’ll be right back!”

“Jo that excuse doesn’t work, we all know you don’t have a mom!”

_ “So now you’re lying to talk to me?” _

“Hey you saw what Bridezilla did earlier! I had to run out the door while she went pee so she wouldn’t catch me.”

_ “You’re willing to risk death for me? You really do care.” _

“I love her but she’s suffocating me and all I want is to get drunk and possibly make out with you.”

_ “Mmm should I come by and rescue you?” _

“No! No, I really wanna make out with you but I wanna wait. Just six more days.”

_ “Six days. I promise there will be beer and pizza and lots of kissing.” _

“Good. That’s the only thing getting me through this weekend. I gotta go back, but I’ll text you as soon as I can.”

_ “I’ll be relentlessly staring at my phone until my friends make fun of me or you text, whatever happens first. Bye Jo.” _

“Bye Alex.”

**Thursday 8:33 PM**

good god I finally got her to leave

only because I reminded her we have a bunch of shit to do tomorrow

I need a drink

_ Take a shot of Fireball for me. I’m on my final overnight shift before my weekend vacation.  _

done, one for me and one for you

_ Jesus woman you’re unstoppable.  _

well I do try to be a borderline alcoholic in my day to day life

(that was sarcasm)

_ You’re hilarious. And my favorite person to talk to.  _

right back at ya doctor feel good

I gotta sleep, i’m tired as hell and were leaving early tomorrow 

_ Sleep well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow Bar Princess.  _

goodniiiiiiight

**Friday 9:47 AM**

**_Incoming Phone Call_ **

_ “Mmm hello?” _

“Hi it’s me, I’m sorry it’s so early, I know you probably haven’t slept much.”

_ “S’okay, you know I like hearing your voice.” _

“I just wanted to say bye. I mean not forever, but the wedding is gonna keep me busy all weekend and I don’t even know if we’ll have service. So this’ll be the longest we’ve gone without talking.”

_ “You’re rambling, Jo.” _

“I know, I know. I just… I’m gonna miss talking to you at all hours of the day. Especially when You Know Who gets all psycho.”

_ “Mmm well I’ll see you on Wednesday right? That’s…” _

“Five days.”

_ “Exactly. Five days away. Not that long.” _

“I know.”

_ “You already said that. Are you attached to my lingering presence?” _

“Maybe, maybe not. I gotta go, Steph is about to leave without me. But you should check your doorstep.”

_ “Damn it Jo, it’s my turn not yours. Thank you anyways though, I always love that you think of me.” _

“Only all the time. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye Alex.”

_ “Goodbye Jo.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter follows Jo at the wedding she’s in!! Anyone have any predictions for what will happen???


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The FINAL chapter!! I’m toying with the idea of adding an epilogue from Alex’s POV so let me know if that’s something you guys would like.  
> Obviously this part is not texting. You’ll see why and I hope you like the twist with how I ended it.   
> Also s/o to my husband who gave me the idea for how this chapter went after I went through about six different versions.

“Oh shit!”

Jo sighed inwardly when she heard April’s exclamation. She had been anxious since she had woken up and it hadn’t stopped all day. Jo had tried more than once to calm the frantic bride, but that only made April more upset. Her wedding day anxiety coupled with her week long torment of Jo, Steph and Maggie had driven Jo to sneaking gulps off her hip flask when April was otherwise occupied. 

All three women all turned around to look at April, who was rummaging around her luggage in a panicked frenzy. All of them were still in pajamas getting ready, April had curlers in her hair, and only half of her makeup was done as she ran around the room. 

“What happened,” Jo asked as she walked up to her friend and grabbed her shoulders to stop her in her tracks. Force was the only way that Jo would get any answers from her friend. 

“My pearl necklace is missing. I think I left it in Jackson’s room,” April rushed the words out, her breathing unsteady. “I’ve gotta go get it, it’s my something new!”

“No, no, I’ll go get it, you can’t see Jackson yet,” Jo directed April to sit in a chair as Steph began to work on her makeup. “I’ll be right back.”

Jo walked out of the room, a relieved sigh leaving her as she exited the tense situation. She thought about calling Alex, but she knew that if she was gone too long April would send Maggie and she  _ really  _ didn’t want to deal with her right now. 

Nonetheless, Jo missed Alex more than she cared to admit. She wondered what he was doing on vacation, if he was thinking of her too. As soon as the reception started later, she would sneak away and call him. And take some tasteful selfies so he could appreciate her figure hugging red bridesmaid dress at a later date. 

Her bare feet padded down the carpeted halls of the hotel as Jo made her way to where Jackson and his groomsmen were getting ready. She was hardly dressed to see anyone, wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, but she figured that the men Jackson worked with wouldn’t care. At least she had already finished her makeup for the day so she didn’t completely scare them off. 

As she rounded the corner towards the hotel room, Jo saw one of Jackson’s groomsmen, jewelry box in hand, heading towards her. A grin spread on her face as she rushed forward, almost halfway down the long hallway. 

“Oh you’re a lifesaver, Bridezilla here was about to lose it! Thank you, thank you!”

The man paused about 20 feet from Jo, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at her. Jo stopped as well, thinking maybe her untamed hair or frantic expression were throwing him off. She hadn’t seen him the day before, meaning he was Jackson’s best man who had missed the rehearsal dinner for a work emergency. Maybe he just thought she was crazy running around the hotel like a madwoman. If only he knew what April looked like right now. 

“I can take that back, she’s been ki-”

“Bar Princess?”

Jo’s eyes widened as she stared in shock, taking in the man standing in front of her. She would know that voice anywhere, and she assumed that he had recognized hers as well. 

This was the person who had been texting her for weeks on end! He was much more attractive than she had pictured, even in his plain white shirt and boxer shorts. His sharp, stubbled jaw line and piercing gaze made Jo scream internally. He was more than hot, he was downright  _ handsome _ . Alex stared at her with a bewildered grin, not even flinching as she squealed loudly and ran towards him. 

Alex, for his part, caught Jo with ease, picking her up and holding her close as she peppered his cheeks with kisses. The peel of laughter he let out was uncharacteristic of him, but he couldn’t hold back the joy he felt as he finally held Jo, the woman who had somehow worked her way into his heart. 

“Oh I can’t believe it’s you,” Jo looked at him for a moment, her hands holding his face tenderly before he leaned up and crashed his lips to hers. Jo kissed back greedily, the jewelry box falling from Alex’s hand as he moved it up to tangle in Jo’s hair. She finally pulled back with a grin,her eyes sparkling as she stared at Alex. “You kept your promise.”

“Jo! Stop making out with random people,” Jo and Alex both looked towards Maggie, who stood with her hands on her hips as she stared them down. She tried to look stern, but the small smirk that appeared on her face gave her away. “April is going to freak out if you don’t get back here.”

Jo looked back to Alex, leaning in to kiss him once more before jumping out of his arms. She quickly grabbed the necklace he had dropped, squealing when his hand reached out to slap her ass. 

“Alex!”

“What? You said you’d put out tonight,” Alex laughed as Jo slapped his arm, the two bantering as if they’d known each other for years. Alex slid his hand down her leg and grabbed the metal flask strapped to her hip. “It’s not even noon, I know this means she’s going crazy in there.”

Jo rolled her eyes, grabbing the flask back from Alex, her lips pressing against his once more. She knew Alex was right, April would yell at her. But she wanted nothing more than to drag Alex into a room and have her way with him. 

“Go, before Bridezilla kills you. I’ll see you later at the open bar,” Alex smiled at Jo once more, the grin seemingly unmoving from his face since she had jumped into his arms. “See you soon Bar Princess!”

“I’ll be waiting, Doctor Evil Spawn!” 

Jo let her feet carry her back down the hall, only turning away from Alex once she reached the doorway of the hotel room she was heading to. She waved over her shoulder at Alex, who stood dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway, unmoved from where she had left him. 

“Holy shit,” Jo sighed as she leaned against the now closed door, the jewelry box pressed against her chest as she laughed. April, Steph, and Maggie stared on in confusion as Jo let out a small laugh. “I think I love him.”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys gave me the BEST reviews and they made me so dang happy!! As promised, here’s the epilogue you asked for!!  
> I left this super open ended.... because I might or might not have already written like four one shots in this universe...  
> So anyways if y’all have any requests on Jolex scenes you want to see please leave some comments and I will write whatever the hell you want!!

**Monday 6:45 AM**

the first day of school 

more like the WORST day of school

_ You used that one last year, you have to think of a different one every year.  _

you know my brain is only working at half capacity right now

i’m de caffeinated

_ Sorry babe. If it makes you feel better, Jackson said April has two sets of twins in her class this year.  _

it does, thank you

AHHHHHHHHH

_ Did you just type out a scream? _

yes!!!!! they changed my door plate!!! 

oh it’s so shiny and pretty

Mrs. Karev’s 3rd Grade Class has a nice ring to it 

_ I’m just saying Mrs. Karev sounds like she’s more fun than Miss Wilson.  _

she’s also twice as tired

damn it I just want my stupid iced coffee

_ Stop complaining and turn around crazy lady.  _

Jo frowned at her phone, then turned and let out a surprised gasp when she saw Alex standing in the doorway of her classroom. He wore his signature crooked smile and he couldn’t help the way his heart leapt as she looked at him with that loving expression on her face. 

“You’re here! Why are you here,” Jo walked over and kissed Alex, bringing him further into her classroom. “I mean not that I’m not thrilled that you’re here, you just usually don’t like coming because the kids always ask you questions and you know how it goes.”

“Well it’s a big day for you. New room, new class, new last name,” Alex smirked at the last one, then handed Jo the cup of coffee and pastry bag he had been holding. He propped himself against the counter, his hands supporting him as he stared at his wife. “I figured you probably needed a little pick me up.”

Jo eagerly grabbed the coffee cup and took a large swig, not hiding her moan of pleasure. Alex quirked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as Jo stepped towards him and stood between his legs. He pulled her as close as he could, resting his hands on her hips as he kissed her forehead. 

“I have missed this stupid dirty bean water so much. My crazy doctor husband won’t let me have any,” Jo laughed pointing her finger accusingly into his chest, bringing a laugh out of Alex as well. “But being awake all day is worth paying the price of getting kicked in the rib constantly.”

Alex moved one hand up from Jo’s hip up to her swelling stomach. Jo was slight to begin with, so her rounding baby bump popped out almost immediately. Alex had been thrilled at the sight, Jo on the other hand had begun crying in their bedroom when she couldn’t button her favorite jeans all the way. Nevertheless, Alex didn’t think he could ever tire of seeing his wife carrying their child. 

“It’s okay, I talked to her last night and told her if she gave you any problems, I'd be having words with her,” Jo laughed at Alex’s insistence that their daughter would listen to him. A swift kick pounded against Alex’s hand and he chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jo again. “See? She’s listening. At least she knows dad is here.” 

Jo rolled her eyes, her head coming to rest against Alex’s chest as he began to rub circles into her stomach. He couldn’t believe that the woman in front of him was carrying his baby, that she had agreed to marry him and that somehow, against all odds, they had ended up here. They had been through some rough patches, had more than enough fights, but Alex knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he and Jo were meant to be. 

“As much as I’d love for you to stay here all day and calm down your daughter, I have to get my room ready,” Jo groaned, unmoving from her spot in Alex’s arms. “Why don’t we switch places today? You can teach and I’ll go do surgery.”

“That’ll blow over great. Unfortunately, my job is much more stressful than yours. You would never get a break,” Alex pulled back and cupped Jo’s cheek, a tired smile appearing on her face. “How about you teach the tiny humans, I save the tiny humans, and then tonight I make the chicken alfredo that our tiny human always makes you crave.”

“Sounds like a fair trade off to me,” Jo leaned into Alex once more, their lips meeting for a long kiss. “Mmm you’re gonna have to leave now before I get used to having you around.”

Alex bid his goodbyes to his wife and walked out of the classroom, standing in the hallway for a minute more watching her. She was beautiful, more than he could ever express to her verbally, as she walked through the room placing folders on each desk. Alex thought that maybe,  _ just maybe _ , the hell they had been through together had been worth it if this was where they ended up. 

Jo turned and stuck her tongue out at Alex, shooing him away with a smile and a wave. He finally began his walk back to his car, a wide grin pasted on his face. 

Yeah, Alex might just be the luckiest man on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for sticking with this story!! It means so much to me!!


End file.
